The Tale of Prince Arthur and Princess Sophia
by Vilentiel
Summary: Lady Sophia gets involved unwillingly with the royal family of Camelot. Can there be any true future for Arthur and Sophia? Or is their arranged marriage simply for Uther's convenience?
1. Chapter 1

Father and I travelled through the forest, it was dark and rather cold but we didn't stop. Our home had been sacked by ruthless outlaws, and we were on our way to Cailion, distant family members lived there and we hoped they would welcome us. I stayed close to my father, after the recent drama I was nervous to be travelling so unprotected but we didn't have any choice. As we were walking we noticed an old man and a young woman walking towards us, they were finely dressed and they each held a staff with an emerald jewel encrusted into the top of it. I clung to my father, they didn't look too pleasant.

"Stop where you are." The old man hissed.

They both pointed their staff's at us and we stopped, my father was a caring and kind man and he didn't raise his voice too often, so he gently asked, "Is there a matter?"

"Tell us your names, and your purpose." The man said fiercely.

"I am Ulphric and this is my daughter Sophia, we are travelling to meet family in Cailion as our home has been destroyed by savages." My father explained.

"That's all we need." The young woman smirked horribly.

She pointed her staff at my father and whispered terrible words, a powerful light came from the staff and struck my father on the chest, he dropped to the floor.

"No!" I screamed and fell beside him but there was nothing I could do, he was dead.

Then the old man pointed his staff at me.

"No! No!" I cried. "Please don't!"

Suddenly we heard movement from the bushes. And before I knew it, the pair had not only conjured a spell to tie me with a rope that had now formed, but they conjured men from thin air. The men then carried me and my dead father and dumped us behind a tree. The pair uttered another spell and the men began to attack them, they pretended to stand there helplessly and the girl screamed for help. I then blacked out.

-Two days later-

I heard the sound of feet pounding on the forest floor, I had given up hope that anyone would ever find me. But as soon as I heard the footsteps and the two male voices I began struggling. I tried to shout as loudly as I could but I was gagged so only mumbles came from my voice.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped.

"What is it Arthur?" One voice asked.

"Shut up Merlin, I hear something." The other who was obviously Arthur said.

I knew they were talking about me, so I began yelling as loud as I could.

"A mumbling, I hear it too." Merlin replied.

The two men made their way over to me. Then I saw them, as they climbed down the little ridge and as soon as they saw me they ran towards me. I struggled as much as I could to get out of the ropes.

"That's alright, we're here to save you." Arthur tried to reassure me.

They helped me out of the ropes.

"Ergh, it stinks down here." Merlin said. "What's that?" he asked pointing towards the body next to me.

"What's left of my father." I whispered.

"How long have you been down here?" Arthur asked.

"Two days I think, or it could be longer I blacked out for the first part." I replied solemnly.

"Two days next to a corpse." Merlin added grimly.

I stared at him, I felt so angry and then suddenly I didn't. As if all the shock was finally catching up with me.

I began to cry. I couldn't help it.

The two men looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, let's get you back to Camelot, you'll be safe there." Arthur said.

He took my hand and I clung tightly to him, as I was afraid something else was going to happen to me. I was hungry and weary and I wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Who did this to you and your father?" Arthur asked.

"This man, and this woman. She was a young woman, very pretty, you wouldn't have thought either of them would do such a thing, but they had these staff's with a green stone on each, and they… they said things. It sounded like magic." I whispered the last part.

Merlin suddenly looked at Arthur, they had just had a rather large issue with two people who fitted that description entirely.

"What were their names?" Merlin asked.

I shook my head slightly, "They never said, they just demanded ours, and they wanted to know where we were going."

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"Sophia." I replied.

"Well, this explains a lot." Merlin said and Arthur gave a huff in agreement. I was far to tired to bother to ask what they meant by that.

But I soon found out. Once back at the castle I realised that Arthur was the Prince and his father Uther was the King of Camelot. I was immediately brought before the king and Arthur explained my story. Apparently the man and woman had later come to Camelot using mine and my father's names. They had bewitched the prince almost to his death and they had finally been destroyed. I was devastated that my poor father had died because of their selfish desires.

After the story King Uther stood up.

"I am sorry for the enormous troubles that you have experienced. Rest, eat and we shall talk later about your situation, I hope you feel welcome here at Camelot." Uther said.

"Thank you my lord. I am very grateful." I said sincerely.

"You are most welcome, I must insist how gravely sorry I am that you should have come to such harm in my kingdom." Uther said before signally to some servants to help me clear up a bit and look presentable for dinner.

I wanted to say to him 'oh charming, so you wouldn't mind if I came to trouble _outside_ your kingdom' but I restrained myself. Instead I made myself ready for a dinner I was desperately waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I had been bathed, had my hair brushed and been dressed in the most beautiful dress fit for a princess, I was seated opposite Arthur and next to King Uther at the dinner table, and we were enjoying a lovely meal. One which could not have come soon enough for my liking.

"So, I have been thinking about certain, prospects of having you at Camelot." King Uther said to me.

"I hope I wont be a bother my lord. I can travel to meet my extended family and stay with them." I said clearly.

"Oh, it's no bother. In fact I wanted to discuss something with you and my son." Uther said casually.

Arthur's ear's pricked up, he knew this couldn't be good.

"Since your father regrettably passed away and you'll be in need of a place to stay and be safe, I thought that perhaps I could make an arrangement for you." Uther said.

"Oh thank you, if it's no trouble." I replied politely.

"That's excellent. Then your marriage to Arthur can be arranged shortly." Uther said pleasantly.

Arthur and I looked horrified.

"Father? I don't think this is a good idea." Arthur gulped.

"Of course it is, Sophia's a bright, beautiful, eligible young lady, you are the Prince of Camelot and heir to the throne so you still need an heir, and you haven't found a suitable young lady. You are perfect for one another." Uther said delightedly.

"But father, I have plenty of time to find a wife. And Sophia might not want to marry me." Arthur tried to explain without saying, 'I will not marry her!'

"Of course Sophia would want to marry you! You're the Prince of Camelot. And besides, now she has no father Sophia needs to be cared for and I feel it my duty to ensure that. A marriage would secure Sophia's prospects for the future." Uther said.

"My lord, Prince Arthur is undoubtedly a wonderful man," Sophia began very diplomatically. "But I could not be a bother here to you all in Camelot, Arthur is sure to find a more suitable woman to be Princess and future Queen."

Uther stood up, "I must go, but there shall be no more discussions, you are both to wed and I will see it done shortly, If all preparations go well, it can take place within the week. Goodnight to you all."

King Uther left and only Arthur and I were sat at the table.

"Well this is an awful problem, I've got plenty of things to be doing and marriage is not one of them." Arthur said angrily.

"You think I want to be married either!" I retorted.

"You could have said something, I'm his son, I can't defy him." Arthur pounded his fist on the table.

"And if I had said anything to stop him, he could have had me killed." I replied fiercely.

"I'm going to get this sorted out." Arthur said as he stood up, "I do not want to marry you."

"I don't want to marry you either." I replied.

And as he strolled out of the room the tears fell down my face, I had barely enough time to recover from my father's death and my attack, and now I was to be in an arranged marriage. It wasn't even like I could run away, there were so many guards around Camelot, it was impossible for me to escape.

I retired to the room I was allocated and cried myself to sleep, over the past few days far too many things had gone wrong. I awoke to hear bustling about I my room. I sat up and saw a young girl smiling at me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you my lady." The girl replied.

"No, you didn't, don't worry." I said still a little confused.

"My name's Ella my lady, I'm your personal maid." Ella smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry you're cast with that trouble." I smiled as I climbed out of bed.

"It's no trouble my lady." Ella said sincerely.

Ella helped me into a beautiful dress and I sat opposite the mirror as she combed my hair. I stared at my reflection bitterly, why me, why was I here. My skin looked incredibly pale against my long black hair although that was fashionable in Camelot, for important women to be pale skinned. I resented that. I despised being important. If I weren't important I would never of had to come here. I wouldn't now be engaged to Arthur. That name was horrible to me.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called.

"I'll fetch the door my lady." Ella said kindly.

She walked over to the door and a beautiful young woman walked in, I turned to face her and stood up as she walked in.

"Hello, I'm Morgana." She said.

"I'm Sophia." I replied politely.

"I've heard. I've just come to welcome you, and to say how sorry I am to hear about your situation." She smiled sadly.

"Being an orphan isn't as bad as I would have previously thought. I do miss my parents but then I suppose I must go on without them." I said.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that too, I was referring to your marriage to Arthur." Morgana replied.

My face dropped, "I was rather hoping that was just a nightmare."

"Sophia, I'll try to find a way out of it for you, but in case I can't I want you to know that Arthur isn't too bad. Once you get used to him." Morgana tried to comfort me.

"Thank you, there doesn't seem to be a way out though." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. "Oh sorry." I said as I wiped it away.

"No, you can cry, I would if I were you." She smiled, "If there is something good to come out of it, at least I've got you now, it can be rather lonely here, and at least we now have each other. Almost like sisters."

At this I smiled, "I've always wanted a sister." Morgana hugged me.

"Thank you Morgana, I am very grateful for your support." I said truthfully.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry I have to go now. I am to help with wedding preparations. I doubted you would want a part in it, so I volunteered." Morgana said.

"Thank you," I said as she turned to leave, "And Morgana?"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"If I do have to marry Arthur, will you be my bridesmaid?" I asked.

"Oh thank you, yes of course." She laughed and closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week went surprisingly fast, it turned out that there was no way of persuading Uther. He seems to have wanted a wife for Arthur for quite a long time, and I was a perfect opportunity to secure the royal family of Camelot. I had chosen a wedding dress but that was as far as I had gone with the preparations, luckily Morgana was taking care of most of the duties for me. She was very kind to me during that horrible week, I felt so helpless that I was unable to control my future. At home I had been able to do whatever I felt like, I rode, I trained with a sword and I spent time using a bow. Now I was constricted to what was deemed fit for a woman to do, being the future princess was not as wonderful as people would have me believe.

I hadn't seen Arthur the whole week, which I was eternally grateful for, I did not wish to spend time with the man I was to be chained to for the rest of my life, so in some ways this week was my last week of freedom. Despite that I was still very restricted I delighted in the fact I was still an unmarried woman. I heard from Morgana that Arthur was less than pleased about the situation, he had no desire to marry and apparently he said that if I wasn't attractive then he would have even refused his title as prince to avoid the marriage.

I wasn't sure whether I should be happy he thought like that or not. One the one had he thought I was attractive, one the other, he despised everything else about me. Luckily for him I had the exact same opinion of him.

The dreaded day came and I had hardly slept, I was scared. There was no hiding it. I didn't like Arthur as it is, but I really did not want to be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life. Ella came to help me into my stunning white dress; there were other maids in my room, fussing about my hair and makeup, and my jewellery. I remained inhumanely hollow as they fussed about. It didn't matter to me what I looked like, it was no special day. Yes it was the day I sold away my life, but then that was nothing to be celebrated.

I remained lifeless as I walked up the aisle, holing the flower arrangement Morgana had chosen. She walked behind me in a wonderful red dress. I kept my eyes lowered as I walked between the seats of people who all looked as if they were so overjoyed to be privileged enough to be invited to the prince's wedding that they weren't at all interested in the actual wedding itself. I finally reached the front of the hall and I glanced beside me to find Arthur looking very displeased and irritated, perhaps for the first time in a long time, something had not gone his way.

I hardly listened to the marriage vows; I made sure I played my part perfectly saying the words as they were required. Arthur did the same, neither of us with any flaws, except that we were lying through our teeth. Then it came to those dreaded words.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I turned to Arthur and he turned to me, without any emotion we leaned towards either other. He gently placed a light kiss on my lips and the gathering of people behind us cheered. As we pulled away, I gave a sheepish smile, the fake one I would be using for many years to come. A tiara was placed carefully on my head and both Arthur and I turned to face the crowd, my hand in his.

King Uther announced us, "I now give you, Prince Arthur and his wife Princess Sophia."

Later the meal was served and I was sat next to Arthur, I dutifully smiled and laughed whereas Arthur made less of an effort. However the meal passed without any problems. Much later in the evening I walked with Arthur to his chambers or what would now be known as our chambers. I walked in to find that my things had been moved here and carefully put away, it was as if they had always been here.

Arthur sat on the end of the bed and took off his boots. He looked at me, "You can relax you know, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I never suggested you would." I said calmly.

I traced my fingers along a beautifully carved wooden chair.

"This is just all very strange," I said, and then whispered, "And unwanted."

"Come on, it's not that bad for you, you're married to the future king of Camelot." Arthur said and chucked his boots to one side of the room.

I didn't say anything.

"Seriously, would you rather you were married to a peasant, out there in a tiny hut, freezing cold?" Arthur said.

"At least I would be married to someone I loved." I replied softly.

"Who says you're not going to love me?" Arthur smiled, "I'm a very loveable person. All the girls love me."

I rolled my eyes. I turned away from him slightly and then turned back to face him, I walked closer to him.

"I will try to love you Arthur." I said as I placed my hand gently on his chest. "But will you try for me?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me, at first I was a little shocked but I soon put my arms around his neck. I kept telling myself over and over again that I loved him, and for a moment I almost believed myself. Arthur put one arm round my waist, the other I found lifting up my dress. I felt his warm hand on my thigh.

I broke the kiss and pulled away slightly.

"Arthur I can't." I said, this didn't feel right, I didn't love him, I shouldn't do this. A small part of me contradicted that point, but he was my husband, wasn't I meant to?

Arthur pulled me closer and he began to kiss my neck and in between kisses he said, "So tell me to stop."

And in that moment I knew I didn't have a choice, I told him that I would try to love him and by that I wanted to hold.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks passed calmly, I got to know Arthur a little better, and we were generally pleasant with each other. I could see that he was trying to be romantic; he left a rose on the bed beside me occasionally when he had to get up early to train. I tried as well, I made time for him and I was gentle with him when he returned from training tired and injured. I even got to know his man servant, a little better, Merlin. Although Arthur treated Merlin pretty poorly I tried to be kinder towards him, sometimes I would help sort out Arthur's shirts if Merlin was a little behind, as he usually was. And Morgana was as wonderful as usual; I reminded myself that things could have gone a lot worse. The only problem I had was Uther, who despite being the one who insisted on my marriage to Arthur didn't seem to like me much at all, perhaps it was because like Morgana I wanted to be treated as an equal to men and not a subspecies. I wasn't really bothered by Uther's dislike for me though; I understood that our relationship was of mutual dislike.

Three weeks had passed since I married Arthur and it was an important day as the King and knights from the Kingdom of Mercia were at Camelot to sign a treaty between the two lands, there was also a large feast to be held and it was a time of great festivity for the peoples of both Camelot and Mercia. It was also the first time that Arthur and I were seen at a public feast together since our marriage and therefore the first time I would be at a feast as Princess of Camelot, this made me very nervous.

"You'll be fine." Arthur said very lazily as he sat at the table in our chambers drinking wine.

"What if I do something wrong, your father would kill me." I said as I sat on the chair opposite him.

"He won't, and you won't, so don't worry. It's just a feast, like all the others." Arthur said and took another sip of wine.

"You can't be any worse than me, my lady." Merlin smiled as he walked passed and put away some of Arthur's boots.

"With all due respect Merlin, people will be looking at me, and if I make a mistake it will be noticeable." I sighed.

"Good thing you're not a useless clumsy idiot like Merlin then." Arthur said.

"Arthur." I said in the tone of voice that he knew to be 'don't say things like that about Merlin'.

Although Arthur tended to ignore me when I said that.

Merlin came over to Arthur holding a Jacket. "Egh," He said as he brought it over, "When was the last time this was cleaned?"

"Last year sometime," Arthur said as he put down his goblet and stood up, "Before the feast of Eltaine."

"Did it end in a food fight?" Merlin asked.

"Don't all feasts." Arthur replied in a serious voice.

"I wouldn't know." Merlin replied.

I rolled my eyes, Arthur was unbelievable.

"The heirs and grace's of the court are a mystery to me." Merlin added as he helped Arthur on with his jacket.

"Not tonight they won't be." Arthur replied.

"I'm going to be at the banquet?" Merlin asked with a smile on his face.

"Not quite." Arthur replied and took off the jacket after he had inspected it. "You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry."

"If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it." Arthur said and handed Merlin the jacket back, "Be sure to polish the buttons."

Arthur walked behind the changing screen and asked Merlin, "Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

"Won't this do?" Merlin asked.

I stifled a laugh, like Merlin would be allowed to a royal feast in rags, particularly since he's Arthur's servant.

Arthur popped his head round the screen, "No," He said with a smirk, "Tonight, you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot."

Merlin looked impressed until Arthur came out holding what Merlin was going to wear.

"You can't be serious." Merlin said.

I burst out laughing, and Arthur joined in, "Oh deadly." He replied.

Merlin took the robes and walked out of the room.

"Oh, poor Merlin." I said.

"He's a servant, he's lucky he's going at all." Arthur replied and sat back down again. I got up and went to the wardrobe to pick out a dress, I held two of my favourites out for Arthur to help me choose.

"This blue one, or this purple one?" I asked holding each dress up to my body in turn.

"What's wrong with the one you've got on?" He asked.

I sighed, "Arthur, it's an important event, pick one."

"I really have no interests in dresses." Arthur said in a very bored tone of voice.

"You will when you see me in it." I replied with a smile and put the blue one back, I decided to wear the purple one for tonight.

"I'd rather see you without it on." Arthur said with a smirk.

I threw a pillow at his head, there was a loud 'ouff' followed by Arthur saying "Hey!"

"Well you shouldn't be cheeky then." I smiled

"I'm your husband, if anyone's allowed to say that it's me." He replied.

I walked over, sat on his lap and kissed him softly, he pulled me close towards him and deepened this. I pulled at his shirt slightly as I lifted myself so that I was closer to him, my chest against his. The kiss became more passionate and I felt Arthur's hand running up my leg under my dress.

I broke the kiss and leaned away slightly, "Not now." I replied.

"Tonight?" He enquired with a grin,

"Mm, maybe." I said as he kissed my neck and began to move down to my shoulder, and down further. "Okay Arthur, later,"

"Alright," he moaned.

I got of his lap and kissed his lips once more before going to find Ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening everyone had assembled in the great hall, I was wearing the purple dress I had picked out earlier and Arthur had agreed that actually I looked very nice in it, which helped my confidence immensely.

Bayard had begun his speech and I sat next to Arthur who was as equally bored by it as I was. The treaty had been signed and now Bayard felt it necessary to talk about it. I looked over to find Merlin in the most ridiculous hat, and smiled. Poor Merlin.

"For a great many years, we have been mortal enemies." Bayard's voice rang out as he walked slowly down the hall to King Uther. "The blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia."

He paused as a women stood next to him holding a box before he continued, "And although we remember those who have died. We must not allow any more to join them. As a symbol of our goodwill and of our new found friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets." He took the goblets out of the case and help them up, "To you Uther and to your son Arthur. In the hope that our friendship may last." His voice droned on and on, I found myself tuning out of Bayard's voice and finding interest in the fact that Merlin was talking to a beautiful young serving girl.

'Good for him' I thought, 'at least he can enjoy himself'. Then Merlin and the girl quietly slipped away from the main room, I smiled, if only I could do that now.

The goblets were given to Arthur and Uther, everyone held up their goblets as Bayard continued.

"And may the differences from our past remain there." Bayard said. "To your health Uther, Arthur, Princess Sophia, the Lady Morgana, the people of Camelot."

"And to fallen warriors, on both sides." Uther added.

Bayard bowed to Uther and we all lifted our goblets to drink.

"STOP!" Merlin yelled. "It's poison don't drink it!" He ran back into the hall and took Arthur's goblet.

"What?" Uther asked.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur exasperated.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin announced to the hall of nobles.

"This is an outrage." Bayard said as he drew his sword. All his fellow knights drew their swords in unison.

Camelot's knights came rushing in and Uther said to Bayard, "Order your men to put down their swords. You're outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged." Bayard said firmly.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asked.

"I'll handle this." Arthur said angrily and he strode over to meet Merlin. I followed him slowly and observed the situation.

"Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?" Arthur said as he pulled the goblet from Merlin's hand and placed it back on the table.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you'll tell my why you think it's poisoned, now." Uther said quietly but firmly.

"He was seen lacing it." Merlin said.

"By whom?" Uther asked.

"I can't say." Merlin replied.

Bayard was fed up, "I won't listen to this anymore."

"Pass me the goblet." Uther said

Uther picked up the goblet and walked towards Bayard, "If you are telling the truth then you have nothing to fear." He said.

Bayard put away his sword and gestured for the goblet.

"No," Uther said, "If it is poisoned I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther turned to Merlin, "You drink it."

"But if it is poison, he'll die." Arthur said.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther said, Merlin took the goblet.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will." Uther said.

"Uther please he's just a boy, he doesn't know what he's saying." Gaius tried to defend Merlin.

"Then you should have schooled him better," Uther said as he returned to his seat.

"Merlin, are you sure?" I asked as I moved towards him.

"Yes, I know it's poisoned." Merlin said.

"Let me see." Everyone was looking at me intensely.

Merlin gingerly handed over the goblet. I sniffed the substance in the goblet.

"Sophia, what are you doing? You can't tell if there's poison by smelling it. Give it to me." Arthur said.

"No, you're right you can't." I said as I drank the whole goblet.

"Sophia! NO!" Arthur said as he rushed towards me. But I had already drank all of it. I turned to face him. Arthur stared at me in shock but nothing happened. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

I smiled and then suddenly everything went black and I fell to the floor with a thud, the goblet twanged as it collided with the stone.

"No!" Arthur yelled as he dropped down beside me. Merlin snapped himself out of his shock and bent down to help.


	6. Chapter 6

-Arthur's POV-

I couldn't believe she did it, why had she been so stupid?

I lifted her up and held her in my arms, she looked beautiful as she always did and peaceful as if she were asleep. Anger burned through my body, how could this have happened, it was meant for me and now she was dead. She never did anything wrong why here, why did she do it for me?

"Guards! Seize him!" Uther shouted.

All the guards of Camelot crowded round Bayard and his followers.

I was still holding Sophia in disbelief. Gaius came rushing over towards me.

"Gaius, please help her." I said, I tried to refrain from becoming to emotional but it wasn't working. I couldn't let her die.

"We'll have to get her back to your chambers." Gaius said to me. "I'll bring the goblet, I need to identify the poison."

I nodded and we all rushed out of the room. I held Sophia closely and desperately hoped she would be alright. We burst into my room, Ella and Merlin were close behind us.

"Lay her on the bed quickly, she's struggling to breathe." Gaius instructed.

I gently placed her on the bed and my heart dropped at the thought of her dying.

"Merlin quickly, get some water and a towel." Gaius said.

Merlin rushed out of the room.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked nervously.

"She's burning up," Gaius said as he felt her forehead briefly.

"The towel," Merlin announced as he rushed back in the room.

"You'll heal her, can't you Gaius?" Ella asked.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison, pass me the goblet." Gaius said to Ella.

Merlin handed me the wet towel and I placed it on Sophia's forehead, I sat on the side of the bed and sighed. There seemed like nothing I could do to help her. Why was I so useless all of a sudden?

Gaius inspected the goblet, "Ah, there's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"Looks like a flower petal of some kind." Gaius said.

I turned to look at them both.

"Her brow's on fire." Ella said worriedly.

I looked at her patting Sophia's head with the freshly wet towel.

"Keep her cool, it will help control her fever." Gaius said.

I stared at the goblet as Gaius looked up the flower in a book that Merlin had brought over. This goblet was meant for me, someone wants me dead. I turned to look at my beautiful wife, it wasn't often I thought of her as that, but now it felt like it more than ever. It hurt more than ever, I would have preferred to have taken the poison, not her.

"Ah the petal comes from the mortius flower." Gaius said. Merlin looked over his shoulder at the book.

"It says here that someone poisoned by the mortius can only be saved by a potion from the leaf of the very same flower." Merlin said.

"But it can only be found in the cave's deep beneath the Balor." Gaius added. "The flower grows on the roots of the mortius tree."

Merlin began reading out a list of some of the deadly creatures that live there.

I looked at Sophia, I had to save her, no matter the cost. She had always deserved better than me, this was my chance to prove that I cared for her.

"Sounds like fun." I said and walked to the door.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," Gaius said.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Sophia?" I asked.

Gaius sighed, "The mortius induces a slow and painful death, she may hold out for four maybe five days but not for much longer. Eventually she will die."

I walked over to her again, and kissed her cheek, I took one last look at the beautiful dying woman and stormed out the door. Merlin closely followed.

"Merlin, you need to stay here and looked after Sophia." I said firmly.

"No, she has Ella and Gaius, this is far too dangerous Arthur, you could get killed." Merlin said.

I stopped and stared at him suddenly, "My wife is dying! I have to save her." I said and began walking off again.

"Then I'm coming with you. She saved my life." Merlin said.

I sighed, but I didn't argue, perhaps I needed the help I could get. I had just received word from my father that he forbade me from going as it was too dangerous, but I ignored him, I had to save her. The words father had said were horrible, and they made me even more resolute that I had to be better than him, I didn't care if my life was at risk I had to save her. He had told me I could find another wife, that my life was more important, after all he put us through, it was his idea for my marriage to her in the first place. She didn't deserve this. I didn't care what father said, I would be a good husband and a good prince, I would save her.

With the added help of Merlin.

We managed to get to the caves it was dark and full of poisonous spiders but with a small struggle we managed to get some of the leaves needed for the cure. We climbed out of the tunnel and rode as fast as we could back to Camelot. Once we reached the gates we were stopped.

"What are you doing?" Arthur said, "Let me through."

"You're under arrest sire, by order of the King." One of the soldiers said.

I was taken into the dungeons and although Merlin wasn't I didn't have a chance to give him the antidote, I was furious.

"You disobeyed me!" Father said angrily as he stormed into the cell I was being held in.

"Of course I did, a woman's life was at stake." I replied. I couldn't believe he was holding me up. I needed to get to Sophia fast. "Do not let Sophia die because of something I did."

"Why do you care so much, you never wanted to marry her in the first place?" Father said bitterly.

I had so many answers to that but I chose the one Father would appreciate most, "She knew, she knew that danger she was putting herself in, she knew what would happen if she drank from that goblet, but she did it anyway. She saved my life."

Father looked very displeased, I pulled out the flower and gave it to my Father, "Gaius knows what to do with this, put me in the stocks, for a week, a month even, I don't care, just make sure this gets to him. I'm begging you." I pleaded with him.

I stepped back a little.

Father crushed the flower, "NO!" I yelled.

"You have to learn, there's a right, and a wrong way of doing things." He said "I'll see you're let out in a week."

He dropped the flower as he walked out of the cell, I was gasping I was so angry, words could not say what I felt, hurt betrayal from my father, anger and… despair.

"And then you can find yourself another wife. If it means that much to you." Father said as he strolled off.

I dropped to my knee's and picked up the flower, I held it delicately in my hand. It was the only way to save Sophia, I had to try harder.

As I sat in my cell, Merlin came to the door with food. I looked up, this was my chance, there was no way Merlin could have got in here if he didn't know that we could get the flower to Gaius, this was my last chance.

"Set it down over there." I said.

Merlin did what he was told.

"Thank you." I said solemnly. I walked over to where Merlin had put the plate of food.

I pretended to inspect the food, but as I did so I carefully placed the flower in between the bread.

"Wait a minute." I called after Merlin. "I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting."

I walked away from the food and sat down again.

Merlin nodded and picked up the plate of food before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

-Sophia's POV-

I began to feel the pain and the blackness recede. I opened my eyes to see Ella, Merlin and Gaius by my bed. I tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Careful, it may take a while for your strength to return." Gaius said. "Remember to drink plenty of water and eat well, you'll be fine."

"Thank you." I said quietly. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's coming, he's in the dungeons at the moment." Ella said, "I'll go fetch you some food and water, my lady."

I nodded. "Why's Arthur in the dungeon?"

Merlin told me exactly what happened, I couldn't believed they had both risked their lives to save me, and as horrible as it was I could quite easily believe that Uther wasn't that bothered I was dying. I wanted to see Arthur though, to tell him how grateful I was, I felt a spark in my heart at the thought that he went to all that trouble for me.

Later Ella came to tell me that Arthur and Uther were talking on the balcony and that I was allowed to see him, I suppose it was Uther's way of saying sorry, to let Arthur out early.

Ella helped drape a blanket around me and I made my way up the stairs carefully to the roof of the castle where Arthur and Uther stood.

"Sophia, what are you doing up here, you'll catch a cold?" Arthur said.

I just smiled at him and held my blanket closely around my body.

"I'll leave you two alone," Uther said and as he walked past me he nodded, I nodded in return knowing that was all I would get in the way of an apology.

I walked slowly over to Arthur who smiled at me and I put my arms around him.

"Thank you Arthur, I know the trouble you went to, to save me, I'm very grateful." I said.

Arthur pulled me closely to him and put both arms around me.

"I'm sorry about my father." He said.

"It's alright," I replied and buried myself in his jacket.

"And thank you for saving my life." Arthur said.

"You're welcome," I looked up at him and smiled, I kissed his lips gently and stroked his cheek with my hand.

"Your hands are freezing, let's get you inside before you get even more ill." Arthur said.

We walked together to our chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later. Arthur was outside trying to train Merlin and teach him out to fight, I sat on the field near them and watched as I made a chain of flowers on my lap.

"Ready?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin said as he struggled with his sword.

"Not really." Arthur replied as he swung his sword around in practice whilst Merlin was sorting his shield out.

Arthur got into his stance as he waited for Merlin to put up his helmet and pull out his sword.

"Body!" Arthur said as he lunged for Merlin, "Shield!" He continued to swipe at Merlin, "Body!" His sword clashed with Merlin's repetitively. "Shield!" Merlin was staggering back, trying to keep his balance as Arthur continued, "Head!"

"Head." Merlin replied and then realised what Arthur had just said, "Head?"

Arthur smashed his sword on Merlin's helmet and I tried not to laugh as Merlin held his ringing head.

"Come on Merlin, you're not even trying!" Arthur smirked as he walked around Merlin.

"I am!" Merlin replied, trying to stop the ringing sound his helmet was making.

Arthur causally leaned forward and with the blunt of the blade his tapped Merlin on his behind. I tried to stifle my laugh so that poor Merlin didn't hear me.

"Once more." Arthur said as he readied himself again. "To the left." He cried as he swung at him again, "Right." He swung again, "Left." And again. "Head." He cried and poor Merlin cried out, "OW"

"Come on Merlin, I've got a tournament to win." Arthur said fiercely.

"Can we stop now please?" Merlin asked but Arthur didn't, he continued to swipe at him.

Merlin fell to the floor with a thud and his helmet rolled off.

"You're braver than you look." Arthur complimented him, "Most servants collapse after the first blow."

"Is it over?" Merlin asked trying to get up and failing.

I laughed again.

"That was just a warm up." Arthur said holding up a maze. "How's your maze work coming along?" He asked as he swung the maze over his head several times.

Merlin collapsed and sighed at the same time.

I laughed and walked over to pick up his sword, "Merlin why don't you have a little break before you start on the maze work?"

"That would be lovely." Merlin replied, "Thank you my lady."

"Hang on, I still need to practice." Arthur said.

"Yes, well you can duel me for a bit whilst Merlin is resting." I told him.

Arthur laughed, "You?"

"Yes, me." I smiled in return.

"You can't fight." Arthur told me.

"Of course I can, you've never seen me fight so you don't know whether I can or not anyway." I replied.

"You can't fight." Arthur said again with a huge grin. "I won't fight you, I don't want to hurt you."

"Give me one good reason." I told him seriously.

"I'll give you several. 1, you're a woman and just a minute ago you were playing with flowers. 2 back in that forest you couldn't defend yourself and 3, you're not even in the proper attire to fight me." Arthur told her, still with a huge grin on his face, he was certainly amused by this.

"1 of course it doesn't matter whether I'm a woman or not. 2 in the forest I was, outnumbered, without a weapon and they were using magic so I had no chance and 3 I don't care if I'm in a dress or not." I replied fiercely.

"Oh alright," Arthur sighed, "I'll fight you gently, but just a short spar, I need to practice my maze."

I smiled and took my stance. Once I was sure Arthur was ready I took a swipe at him. At first he laughed and smiled and then his smile faded, we began duelling together, he realised that actually I was quite good. After a little while I stopped and took a step back to catch my breath.

"Too much for you?" Arthur asked smiling.

"No." I replied firmly, "I thought you wanted to practice your maze."

"Oh, yeah." Arthur replied, he then looked back at me suspiciously, "How did you learn to do that, you were fighting... erm, you fought quite well." Arthur said without actually admitting he was wrong.

I smiled, "I was taught as a child." I handed the sword back to Merlin. "Well I must be going, enjoy your training." I smiled sweetly and kissed Arthur on the cheek before heading back to the castle. Arthur still looked a little shocked at my skills but he tried to cover it up.


	9. Chapter 9

Once I got back I had to sit down, my stomach felt rather fluttery and I ended up being sick into a bucket Ella brought in for me. I had been sick for a few days now, and I didn't know what was causing it, although I was really rather hungry most of the time, which seemed a little ironic. However the sickness only really lasted the mornings so I tended to eat later on in the day. Gaius was coming to see me tomorrow to see what was wrong and if there was anything he could do.

Later that evening I was lying in bed reading, in my under-gown and Arthur strolled in, he took his armour off and put it on the table.

"Good training?" I asked.

"Yeah, gave Merlin a bashing." He said as he pulled of his clothes until he was only left in his trousers, he climbed into bed beside me under the covers.

"I hope you didn't hurt him too much." I replied.

"He'll be fine." Arthur muttered.

"Ready for the tournament tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes." Arthur replied, "What are you reading?"

"It's a Greek play; this lady called Medea kills her sons to spite her husband who married another woman. It's so horrible; I don't know how anyone could do that, no matter how angry. Although Jason was a complete idiot, it wasn't the children's fault." I told Arthur.

"Why are you reading it if it's so horrible?" He asked.

"It's an interesting play. The sad thing is, Jason's betrayal must have driven her mad because she desperately loved her children." I explained.

"Ergh." Arthur grunted, "Children are horrible, sicky, smelly things that never shut up."

"Arthur!" I scolded him, "That's a horrible thing to say! Children are lovely." I paused, "We're meant to have children one day you know, does this mean you won't love them?" I asked quietly.

"One day being the key phrase there. One day in the far distant future, when I'm older and more boring, maybe then, but not for a long time." Arthur said.

I gulped and put my book down on the desk beside me and pulled up the covers. Arthur snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my lips softly before lying next to me and pulling me close, I buried my head in his warm bare shoulder.

"Good night Arthur." I whispered.

"Good night Sophia." He replied quietly.

The next morning the drums were rolling out on the fields and everyone was busy getting everything in place for the tournament, Merlin was trying to put Arthur's armour on and was failing miserably.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur asked, he wasn't impressed with Merlin's lack of skills when it came to armour.

I sighed, "let me do it."

"Thanks," Merlin said and stood back.

I did Arthur's armour up for him, he smiled at me gently, "You can fight and you know your armour." He said.

"I used to help my father with his." I told him.

Once I was finished I gave Arthur a small kiss, "Good luck, I'll see you later."

"I'll win it for you." Arthur replied and kissed me back.

I smiled as I walked off to find my seat beside Uther in the royal box, and the tournament began. The Champions walked into the stadium, I smiled at Arthur and he returned my smile.

Uther gave his little speech about the crowned champion and officially started the tournament.

Arthur fought well as usual, however I didn't wait to watch the whole tournament, I had to retire to my chambers as my sickness struck again. Gaius came to visit me as he promised.

He did a few tests on my general reflexes and asked me some questions.

"Is it really bad, Gaius?" I asked nervously.

"No, I think I ought to say congratulations." Gaius smiled.

"What?" I asked, completely confused. "Congratulations for what?"

"The baby." He replied.

I gasped, my mouth dropped open and I stared at him completely horrified. "Are…erm…are you sure?"

"Quite sure, if you don't mind I must be on my way my lady, I'll be here to check on you every few weeks, just to make sure everything runs smoothly." Gaius smiled.

"Of… of course." I replied, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome my dear," Gaius smiled again and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I sat silently in my chair, so I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it, I wasn't ready at all, but I suppose this moment was to come sooner or later, maybe it would be nice to have a baby, something I could love and call my own. Uther would be happy that's for certain, but Arthur? Hadn't he already made it clear he despised children? But surely if it was his child it would be different. I hoped anyway. I couldn't do this on my own, I knew that much.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur came back later that evening, he was clearly pleased with himself.

"You missed the feast." Arthur said.

"I know, sorry." I said. "How did you do at the tournament today?"

Arthur frowned as he dumped his things on the table in front of me, he slowly took off his armour "I thought you were watching."

"I was, but I couldn't stay for long, I was sick again." I told him.

"Right." He replied, "Did Gaius come to see you today?"

"Yes." I replied, I was beginning to get nervous again.

"And?" Arthur asked.

Just as I was about to answer Merlin came strolling in, so I didn't say any thing.

"Sire?" He asked.

"Merlin, I want you to polish all my armour for tomorrow." Arthur said.

"Tomorrow?" Merlin asked, "But how am I meant to get all of this done?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Arthur told him, he then slipped into bed.

"Right, good night Sire, My lady." Merlin said huffing as he dragged the armour out.

"Good night, Merlin." I replied and gave him a small smile.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Arthur asked once Merlin had gone.

"Hmm?" I murmured, "Oh, yes, coming."

I climbed into bed next to Arthur and snuggled into the warm sheets.

The next morning Merlin came in early to help Arthur into his armour, I watched them as I sat on a chair with a bucket on my lap, as I was feeling sick again.

"You never told me what Gaius said." Arthur said as Merlin finished putting the armour on him.

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you later, it's nothing life-threatening." I said.

"That's good." Arthur replied.

I put the bucket on the table and walked up to Arthur, I gave him a small peck on the lips. "Good luck."

"Thanks" he replied and kissed me back before he and Merlin left for the tournament.

The day passed quickly and it wasn't long before Arthur and I were back in our chambers eating dinner together.

"You're quiet." Arthur commented.

"Yes, I haven't been well recently." I replied.

"You still haven't told me what Gaius said." Arthur reminded me.

"I know." I whispered.

"If it isn't life-threatening then why won't you tell me?" Arthur asked.

As if right on cue Merlin walked in. He quickly began a story about Knight Valiant who was fighting in the tournament and a keen rival to Arthur. The snakes on Valiant's shield had come alive and tried to attack Merlin so he cut of the head, he plonked the head of the snake on the table for emphasis. I subconsciously shifted uneasily in my seat.

"You?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded.

"You chopped its head off." Arthur tried not to smile.

"Yuan was bitten by a snake whilst fighting Valiant, you can talk to Gaius you can see the puncture in his neck." Merlin tried to explain how one man was already almost dead thanks to Valiant. "Yuan was beating him, he had to cheat!"

Arthur practically rolled his eyes.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

"Yuan was pinned under Valiant's shield, no-one could see the snake bite him." Merlin tried to explain.

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur replied standing up to face Merlin.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom, when Yuan is conscious he'll tell you what happened." Merlin said.

"Perhaps you should listen to him Arthur." I said quietly.

Arthur turned to look at me.

"The last time Merlin made an accusation he was correct and saved your life, I think you should listen." I said.

Merlin took this opportunity to try and persuade Arthur further, "If you fight Valiant in the final he'll use the shield, it's the only way he can beat you."

Arthur was still unsure whether to believe him or not.

"Look at it!" Merlin said holding up the snake head, I slinked away from it a little but Arthur took a look, "Have you seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

Arthur picked up the snake and inspected it a little further.

"I know I'm just a servant." Merlin told him, "And my word doesn't count for anything, I wouldn't lie to you."

Arthur looked at Merlin directly.

"I want you to swear to me, what you're telling me is true." Arthur said.

"I swear it's true." Merlin replied sincerely

"Then I believe you." Arthur replied.

I smiled slightly that Arthur was finally becoming less arrogant.


	11. Chapter 11

A court was summoned the next day, in front of Uther.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked Arthur.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur said.

Uther immediately turned to Valiant, "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

"My lord, this is ridiculous, I've never even used magic." Valiant said as he strolled towards Uther. "Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked Arthur.

"I do." Arthur said confidently. He indicated for Merlin to stand forward, so Merlin did.

Merlin handed Uther the head of the snake that he had cut off.

Uther looked at it and compared it to the snakes on Valiant's shield.

Suddenly Gaius came into the room.

Arthur whispered to Merlin, "We need Yuan, find out what's happened."

Merlin nodded and walked over to Gaius.

"As you can see my lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant said.

"He's lying. He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur told the court.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther asked.

"I have a witness." Arthur said. "Knight Yuan was bitten by one of the snakes on the shield. "It's venom made him grievously ill," Arthur threw a look at Valiant who glared back, "however he has received an antidote, he will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked.

"He… should be here." Arthur said as he turned to look behind him at Merlin and Gaius who were whispering rather frantically.

"Where's Yuan?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"He's dead." Merlin said sadly.

"I'm waiting." Uther said rather impatiently.

Arthur walked slowly to Uther after glancing towards me quickly, "I'm afraid the witness is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations." Uther said, "Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No." Arthur admitted. "But my servant thought…"

"Your servant?" Uther drawled. "You make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he's telling the truth." Arthur said.

"My lord, am I really to be judged on some hear-say from a boy?" Valiant asked.

"I've seen those snakes come alive." Merlin protested.

"How dare you interrupt!" Uther roared.

"Guards!" Uther ordered.

And the Guards took Merlin away.

"My lord." Valiant said.

"Wait!" Uther shouted to the guards.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account." Valiant said slyly to Uther.

"You see, this is how a true knight behaves." Uther said to Arthur, referring to Valiant. "With gallantry and honour."

"My lord, if your son made this accusations because he's afraid to fight me then I'll accept his withdrawal." Valiant sneered.

"Is this true?" Uther asked Arthur. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

I really wished Arthur would, otherwise he'd be putting himself in serious danger but I knew what he was going to say.

"No." Arthur said firmly.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther asked.

Arthur shifted slightly in his position, "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding." Arthur withdrew his sword and slid it into it's sheath, "I withdraw the allegations against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology."

I sighed, I knew it would come to this.

"Accepted." Valiant said.

Arthur turned and left the court.

Back in our chambers Arthur was not happy with Merlin.

"I believed you, I trusted you and you made me look a complete… fool." Arthur said.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan." Merlin said positively.

Arthur glared at him, "Didn't go to plan? My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! You humiliated me!" He shouted.

"We can still expose Valiant." Merlin said.

"I no longer require your services." Arthur said.

I jumped up out of my seat, "What?"

"You're sacking me?" Merlin asked.

"I need a servant I can trust." Arthur said.

"You can trust me!" Merlin cried.

"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!"

Merlin quickly strolled out the room and Arthur sat on the table.

"Arthur, did you have to do that?" I asked quietly.

"Didn't you see what he did to me?" Arthur asked furiously. "I've had it with you constantly telling me how I should be doing things, and what I should be doing." Arthur rounded on me.

I stood back, his raised voice shocked me.

"I'm just trying to be helpful." I defended.

"How am I meant to trust you Sophia, you're just as bad as Merlin. You won't even tell me what Gaius said!" Arthur raged.

"That's because I was scared!" I shouted back, "I was scared alright."

"Why?" Arthur asked, not quite so furiously.

"I'm pregnant." I told him.

"You're…" Arthur's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, I'm going to have a baby, our baby." I told him, I smiled a little and hoped he'd smile too. But he didn't.

"Brilliant!" He shouted, "That's just what I need right now, to add on top of all this!"

"It's not like I chose it Arthur! It just happened!" I shouted back.

"I can't deal with this right now, I'm about to fight a man who's possibly using magic, as well as my father and the entire court thinking I'm a coward! A baby is really not helping this situation!" Arthur ranted.

"Well I'm sorry. I can't help this, and you think it's bad for you Arthur! Well you're not the one carrying the child! I've got months of this, and then childbirth, oh yay me!" I yelled back at him.

"Oh stop moaning will you, and just shut up." Arthur said. He took a deep breath in, "You're right we've got months, months to worry about that, right now I need to focus on the tournament."

"It's not going to go away Arthur." I whispered, "You could at least try to be pleasant about it."

"Oh stop bothering me." Arthur grumbled.

I stormed over to my bed and slipped in, tears fell down my cheeks as I lay there silently, trying to forget I was here at all.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Arthur was getting ready for his the final, a boy was putting on his armour but I waved him away and he left. Arthur turned to look at me and then huffed and turned back, I walked over to him slowly and my long blue dress trailed behind me.

"I thought I told you to stop bothering me." Arthur said.

"Please, just let me help you." I said quietly.

I helped him put on his armour and when I had finished I rested my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." I said.

"Please, let's not talk about it now I have to fight Valiant soon." Arthur replied.

"I know." I whispered and tears formed in my eyes. "Be careful."

I kissed him gently and he let his anger fade for a few moments as he kissed me back. Arthur pulled away and walked out the room nobly to the arena, I took my seat next to Uther as the seats began to fill up. I thought that now might be a good time to tell Uther my news, perhaps it would put him in a good mood and be more lenient towards Arthur.

"My lord, I have something to tell you." I said.

"If you are going to defend Arthur and that servant boy, don't even say anything." Uther told me.

"No my lord, it is rather more personal than that." I said quietly.

Uther raised his eyebrow curiously.

"I am going to have a baby." I said.

Uther's face immediately brightened up.

"Oh, this is wonderful my dear." He smiled, "Later I shall announce this news to the court. Congratulations, you and Arthur must be pleased."

I cleared my throat and faked a sweet smile, "Of course my lord,"

Uther smiled and sat back in his chair, "This is very pleasant indeed."

The fight began. Arthur seemed to be doing rather well, Valiant almost looked like he was falling behind, Arthur was by far the better knight. Arthur managed to knock off Valiant's helmet but being the knight he was, he then took off his own. Suddenly Arthur was down and Valiant lunged for him and my breath caught in my throat but Arthur managed to defend himself, roll over and stand up again. But Valiant took this opportunity and Arthur's sword flew out his hand, the knights battled each other in very close combat. Suddenly the snakes in Valiant's shield came alive, Arthur stood back slightly. I gasped and stood up, I wanted to do something, I had to do something, I couldn't let Arthur die. The snakes were crawling across the floor closer and closer to Arthur.

I pulled out the sword of Uther beside me and shouted, "ARTHUR!" I threw it to him and he caught it easily. Arthur cut the heads off the snakes and within a few seconds he had stabbed Valiant in the chest. Valiant dropped to the floor and the people cheered, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Later that evening Arthur escorted me down to the feast, we took our seats next to Uther and the festivities began, everyone was congratulating Arthur and he looked rather pleased with himself. So pleased in fact that he seemed to forget our row and what it was about, not that I wasn't grateful for this of course. I was glad to see him happy for a while, even if it was only for a while. And it was. For Uther took it upon himself to share our 'news' with everyone.

"I have an important announcement to make," Uther said loudly and everyone hushed.

I gulped and Arthur looked curiously at his father.

"Today I have received some good news, Prince Arthur and Princess Sophia are expecting their first child." Uther smiled and everyone cheered I forced a smile and Arthur looked less than pleased.

"You told him without mentioning to me first!" Arthur leaned over and whispered harshly in my ear.

"I had to tell him sooner or later, and he was in such a foul mood I thought it might cheer him up." I whispered back.

"I'm your husband Sophia, you might have told me that you were planning on sharing this with my father so soon." The bitter tone in Arthur's voice was very thinly veiled.

"Well, it would have been rather awkward if Uther had guessed for himself before I told him, after all in a few months it will be very hard to hide."

"Exactly, a few months, you didn't have to tell him now!" Arthur took a sip from his goblet.

I was just about to argue back when Morgana walked up to me.

"I can't believe it! A baby!" She smiled, "This is so exciting, you'll make an excellent mother."

Again I forced a smiled, "I hope so, but to tell you the truth I'm a bit nervous."

Morgana reassured me, "Don't worry, most expectant mothers are nervous. Besides I'm sure Arthur will help you out, after all, the royal baby will need lots of attention."

I scoffed at her remark about Arthur but quickly covered my tracks when I received a growl from him, "Yes, Arthur will make a wonderful father."

_That was a lie. Arthur was far too childish himself to make any sort of good father._

"You don't look very pleased, Arthur. I thought you'd be lapping up this attention." Morgana said.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, it's months until we actually have to deal with the baby." He replied.

Morgana frowned, "You could at least give your wife some support."

"Support? She doesn't need any support! I just won the tournament today and all anybody can think about is the blasted baby." Arthur replied.

I stiffened at the sound of Arthur's voice, I had never been one for arguments. It worried me that this was how Arthur was reacting before the baby had even been born, surely he knew this wasn't my fault? Didn't he realise that this time would come? This was the reason why Uther made me marry him, to produce an heir. Arthur could be so damn selfish, he hardly had to do anything except smile and reassure me, and he couldn't even manage that. Some father he was going to make.

Morgana didn't appreciate Arthur's comment either, "You're so ungrateful you know Arthur, have you even considered how this is affecting Sophia?"

I decided to intervene before this situation escalated.

"If you don't mind I'm going to retire to my chambers." I said quietly.

Morgana's anger quickly diminished. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just need to lie down." I said.

I got up and made my way out of the hall, noticing that Arthur didn't care one bit about how I was. He's very good at that, only caring when it suits him, sometimes I'm not even sure he does care, maybe it's all for his reputation.

I got changed and climbed into bed, a few tears fell down my cheeks again, but I wiped them away, I wouldn't cry, not again. Before long I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

5 months past, in which nothing much particularly happened. Well not to the kingdom anyway. But in my life, everything seemed to deteriorate. I was not usually the one for moaning about things but I began to hate Camelot, there were only three things that seemed to give me pleasure any more. 1. The prospect of my baby being born in only a few months 2. Morgana's friendship, we had become very close, and I considered her my sister and 3. Merlin - not in the romantic sense at all, he was just always happy and he never failed to cheer me up, or make me laugh, I considered him a good friend.

Through all this time I remained loyal to Arthur, of course, I was his wife. I never spent time with other men and mainly wished away the days in my chambers or by the river alone.

Despite this Arthur did not feel that it was necessary to be loyal to me. Our relationship was in ruins, we still slept in the same bed, but that was about all we saw of each other and even then neither of us talked or touched each other. He was annoyed at me, mainly because of the baby, and he had developed an infatuation with a serving girl, Gwen. I wasn't sure how serious their relationship was, all I knew is that he'd kissed her and he spent all the time he could, in secret with her.

Well, I say in secret, I knew it was happening, and so did Merlin and Morgana, but most importantly Uther did not. He would be furious to find out that his son was involved with a servant. I could have easily exposed Arthur's relationship to his father, but I left him be, in my eyes so long as one of us was happy, that was better than neither of us being happy.

I spent most of my time making plans for when the baby arrived, getting clothes made, a cot built and a room set up, which was next to mine and Arthur's. Of course Arthur didn't help me with any of this, he refused to have anything to do with the baby at all, almost by ignoring it all, he hoped it would just go away. However the evidence became clearer and clearer, and my belly got bigger; it was now obvious to anyone who saw me that I was expecting a child.

I wished Arthur wanted the baby, and wanted to help, but he didn't. So I decided it was better not to push him. I would take care of the baby once it was born, and he would hardly ever have to see it, Morgana had already promised me that she would help, and I said that she could be called Aunt Morgana, which she was very delighted about.

And that was how the 5 months past. That was until one Monday morning.

I had been getting stomach pains for the last half hour and Gaius was sitting with me in my chamber, checking my heart rate.

"What's happening Gaius?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but nothing serious I think. This can happen, it could be the baby moving around, or maybe you've strained yourself a little." He said calmly.

"I haven't done anything drastic in the last few days." I said.

"Well, I suggest you get some rest and don't over-exert yourself." He said.

"Alright." I replied as I got out of the chair and made my way over to the bed.

"I'll be back tomorrow just to check on things." Gaius said.

I nodded.

But suddenly I stopped and gasped.

"Princess Sophia?" Gaius asked.

I moaned in pain and held the mast of the bed for support.

"Sophia? What's wrong?" Gaius asked.

"I just got a sharp pain in my stomach." I whispered, trying not to cry though the pain kept occurring and disappearing again.

"Quick lie down." Gaius said, and helped me onto the bed.

"Gaius what's happening?" I asked. "Is the baby alright?"

"I don't know." Gaius replied sadly. He rushed out of the room to call for some maids and supplies before he rushed back in again.

I screamed in pain and felt a warm sticky liquid slid between my legs. I glanced down only to find my white chemise stained red.

"Gaius, I'm bleeding!"

"It's alright, Sophia. We're going to make sure you're okay." He replied.

"Save the baby." I whispered and the tears rolled down my cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

-Arthur's POV-

I was just returning from my daily training when Merlin ran up to me shouting his head off, like the idiot he is.

"What is it now Merlin?" I asked.

He stammered as he tried to catch up his breath. "You need to come to your chambers now, Sophia - she -…" Merlin trailed off.

My heart jumped. Sophia was in trouble.

I shouldn't care, I told myself I didn't, we hadn't even been speaking for the past 5 months, why should I? But I couldn't wish her any harm. We may not get on but that didn't mean it was alright to allow her to be hurt.

"What happened? Is she alright?" I asked trying not to sound too concerned.

"I think so, but you need to come. Gaius sent me." He said.

I rushed to my chambers with Merlin to see two guards standing outside, one holding a bloody bundle. Gaius stood opposite them.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Sire." Gaius said.

"Is Sophia alright?"

"Physically, she will recover fully…" He said.

I frowned, "What's that supposed to mean? What happened?"

"She had a miscarriage, Sire. And I'm afraid she's stricken with grief at the loss of her daughter." Gaius said solemnly.

I froze. She lost the baby. Somehow I felt guilty, even though I didn't want the baby, it still hurt that the baby was gone. And Sophia… Poor Sophia. She must be devastated, she had been looking forward to being a mother, and I had given her so much grief. I gulped and lowered my head.

"Daughter?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." Gaius replied.

"Is that…?" I asked referred to the bundle that one of the guards was holding.

Gaius nodded, I gently lifted the material. I saw the tiny baby that was covered in blood and it broke my heart. I had been awful to Sophia all that time, perhaps this was my punishment. No, if anything it would hurt Sophia more, and she didn't do anything wrong. Despite all the months I had tried to ignore the fact I was going to be a father; I still felt a huge sensation of loss. And guilt.

"Shall I get rid of it Sire?" The guard asked me.

I glared at him. "That's my daughter you're talking about."

"I'm… I'm sorry Sire." He apologised.

I sighed, "Prepare her for a proper burial."

The Guards nodded and walked off.

I walked forward and was about to enter my chambers when Gaius stopped me.

"I must warn you Sire, Sophia is very upset by this. She may not be pleased with your company." He warned me.

"I know, but I have to see her." I said.

_I had to at least apologise for how horrible I'd been to her._

I walked in the room to find Sophia in bed, crying. I walked slowly over to her. She was shaking and I could here her loud sobs, what could I possibly say to her? How could I comfort her?

-Sophia's POV-

I heard Arthur walking towards me. I did not want him hear, I did not want to see him every again.

"Leave me alone." I said bitterly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He replied gently.

"Sorry barely covers anything Arthur." I said.

"I know." He whispered. He lifted his hand and began to stroke my hair.

"Get away from me." I screamed through my tears.

"I'm... I'm sorry" He muttered.

"No. No, you don't understand Arthur." I shouted.

"Of course I do, we lost our baby, it hurts, I know. I feel it too." He said softly.

"Don't you dare! Don't you even think about claiming it hurts! You didn't even want the baby! You couldn't care less. You were far too busy flirting with that servant girl. So don't you dare tell me how much it hurts! _**I**_ lost _**my**_baby." I shouted at him, tears poured down my face.

I shook with anger and grief and lay back down on my bed, crying into my pillow.

"It's all my fault. My poor baby." I cried, "I should have died. Not my baby."

"It's not your fault." Arthur whispered as he walked back over to me.

"Yes it is. I'm the worst mother in the world. My baby died because of me."

"No. You're a wonderful mother. This wasn't your fault. I promise you." Arthur said.

"You're lying." I whispered.

Arthur stayed with me whilst I cried myself to sleep.

-Arthur's POV-

How could she think it was her fault? She hadn't done anything wrong? If anything it was my fault, I had betrayed her and the baby. Gwen was just a fantasy, I couldn't ever have her, and it was wrong of me to try. I had grown to really care about Sophia and I had thrown it away because I was angry. I hadn't wanted to be a father; I was still a kid myself wasn't I? I hadn't wanted to get married either.

It was my responsibility to be faithful to Sophia and I had failed. It was my responsibility to care for my child and I had failed. And now Sophia hated me, and she was grieving for her child. I had never hated Sophia, I couldn't ever hate her, and she was always good to me.

I sighed and looked at the sleeping body of my wife; at least she was peaceful now. I gently leaned forward and wiped the tears from her cheeks, being careful not to wake her.

How could I help her and show her I cared?


	15. Chapter 15

**- Author's note-**

**I just wanted to say, thank you for all those sticking with this story. And sorry for being so cruel last chapter… things will get better for Sophia… well maybe… you'll have to read on and find out. This chapter is a little dense at first but the action starts up again soon. And for the record, no the episodes are not in the order you see in Merlin, I decided to change them around a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please, please review.**

The Burial was the next day.

I hadn't eaten since yesterday and I had no desire to, I had lost any desire to do anything. It was the worst day of my life, even worse than the day I married Arthur, for there was no pain that could compare to that of losing a child. No parent should have to suffer that.

I couldn't bring myself to attend the burial, it was too painful. But I wore a black dress and stood by the window that overlooked the place where she would be buried, my beloved daughter. I looked down to see Arthur stood beside Morgana, Merlin and Ella but my eyes became blurry with tears as they lowered the little box into the ground.

I was glad I was alone in my chambers, I could cry to myself without having Arthur looming over me. I couldn't believe he could stand there looking so solemn as they buried the coffin, how _dare_ he be present at my daughter's funeral? But I didn't have it in me to argue or complain, or say anything at all.

-Arthur's POV-

For days after the funeral Sophia still wouldn't eat, and she hardly said anything either, I was lucky to get a nod out of her. She was grieving, I knew that, but I was worried that she was slowly killing herself. She looked frail and ill but there was nothing I could say that would get her to eat. I just wished that I could help her.

She sat opposite me whilst we ate, well, whilst I ate. Acting the good wife as always, through everything she had she been there, I wanted to make up for that; I wanted to show her I was sorry, but she still rejected me. And I couldn't blame her.

"Sophia, please eat something." I pleaded with her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm not hungry." She replied quietly, without even looking at me.

I sighed, "Well drink something then, I don't want you to waste away."

"Why do you care?" She replied, her voice barely above a whisper yet the bitterness in her tone was clearly audible.

"Because you're my wife. Of course I care." I said.

Normally I would have replied with an equally bitter response, but she didn't deserve that now.

-Sophia's POV-

I decided that I should have a glass of water at least that would keep him quiet. He had been pestering me constantly, for months he didn't care what happened to me, and all of a sudden he was the most doting husband anyone could wish for. But I didn't wish for it. Not now. I just wanted to be left alone.

Suddenly bells began to ring. I looked up and caught Arthur's eye, he was as surprised as I was and immediately leapt to his feet. He ran to the door and just before he shut it behind him he turned round and said, "Don't worry; I'll make sure everything alright. Just stay here."

I nodded and he rushed out.

I sighed, it didn't bother me what was happening anymore. It was probably an escaped criminal that Arthur would fight and put back into the dungeons, it wasn't important.

-Arthur's POV-

I quickly rushed to the great hall to find my father standing in front of a dead body. The corpse was a horrible eerie shade of blue and its veins were slightly enlarged, it was really gruesome, I was glad Sophia wasn't there to see it.

"What happened father?" I asked.

"We're not sure, I've just called for Gaius. Don't get too close." He replied.

I nodded respectfully and stood at his side as Gaius and Merlin entered the room. Gaius bent down to check the body.

"What's happened to him?" Father asked nervously.

"I don't know sire, it's the second case I've seen today." Gaius said.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther asked.

"I was attempting to find the cause."

"What did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions, the scientific process is a long one." Gaius informed us as he stood up.

Uther was suspicious, "What are you concealing from me?"

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours and it's spreading fast." Gaius said.

"But what is the cause?" Uther insisted.

"The most likely cause is sorcery."

I looked over at my father to find him recoil slightly, that was his _least_ favourite word. He then took me aside and told me seriously, "You must find out who did this."

"I will, father." I replied.

"Conduct door to door searches, increase presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates and lend the physician your servant." He instructed me.

"Merlin?" I asked incredulously.

Father nodded, "We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer and quickly."

"Yes father."

By that afternoon there had been 20 deaths already.

I hadn't found anything during the search that could incriminate anyone and Gaius still hadn't found a cure.

I returned to see my father in the hall.

"We searched everywhere, the entire city." I told him.

"Nothing?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know where else to look."

"I want you to impose a curfew. No-one is to be allowed on the streets after the great bell. And corner off the lower town." He said.

I looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"Because that's were most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, "What about the people who live there?"

"Don't you think I haven't considered it. What else can I do?" He said exasperated. "I have to protect the rest of the city."

I nodded once before I left. It was cruel but there was nothing else I could do. I decided to go and see Sophia before I had to go out and impose the curfew, I hadn't seen her all day and I just hoped that she had drank something.

I opened the doors of my chambers.

"Sophia?" I called out. But there was no answer.

"Sophia?" I asked again, but still nothing.

I walked over to the middle of the room, only to see her lying on the bed in her night gown.

I smiled, "Ah, Sophia. I just have to…"

But I trailed off once I really saw her. Her skin had a faint blue tinge to it and her veins were dilated, just like the corpse from earlier.

"No…"

I ran over to her side, I put my hand to her neck and tried to find a pulse.


End file.
